


Love, Stiles

by Flamingarcher93 (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek, Bisexual Stiles, Derek & Kate on the side, Derek and Jennifer on the side, Love Rosie, M/M, Sciles on the side, Stiles and Malia on the side, mentions of danny, mentions of greenburg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Flamingarcher93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends since forever, Stiles and Derek have shared their hopes, dreams - and firsts. But one awkward moment at eighteen, one missed opportunity, and life sends them hurtling in different direction. Although they stay in touch, misunderstandings, circumstances and sheer bad luck seem to be conspiring to keep them apart. Can they gamble everything - even their friendship - on true love? </p><p>A Sterek story based on the book Love, Rosie (previously known as Where Rainbows End). The blurb is taken from the back of the book but reworded. </p><p>Enjoy.</p><p>I will try to post on Wednesday's and Saturday's. There may be updates in between though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To Derek  
You are invited to my 7th birthday party on Tuesday the 8th of April in my house. We are having a clown and you can come to my house at 3 O'Clock. It will finish at 6 O'clock. I hope you will come.  
From your best friend Stiles. 

 

To Stiles.  
Yes I will come to your birthday party on Friday.  
Form Derek. 

 

To Derek.  
My party is on Tuesday not Friday. You cannot bring Peter, my mom said he's a smelly dog.  
From Stiles. 

To Stiles.  
I don't care what your silly mom says, Peter wants to come.  
Form Derek. 

To Derek.  
My mom is not silly. You are, for wanting to bring a dog to your best friends party where he will ruin it by bursting all the balloons.  
From Stiles. 

 

*

Dear Mrs Hale.  
I just wanted to have a word with you about your son's birthday party. I tried to call but there was no answer. There seems to be some sort of problem between Derek and Stiles. They don't seem to be on speaking terms, if you could fill me in on any details that would be great.  
I am looking forward to meeting the mother of such a lovely young man.  
See you soon.  
Claudia Stilinski. 

 

*

To Stiles.

Thanks for the great party. I'm sorry Peter ate all your cake. Mom says he has to stay outside now because he was naughty. See you at skool tomorrow.  
Form Derek. 

 

To Derek. 

It's okay about Peter, he was just having fun. I didn't like the cake anyway. Mom said she really liked meeting your mom. She said she was really nice. Thank you for the present.  
Have you seen Mr Jacklin's nose! It's the size of Jupiter!  
From Stiles. 

 

To Stiles.  
I no. Maybe an alien lives inside it! Maybe that's why he's so angry all the time. Especially at us. Maybe he nos that we no about his nose alien! Maybe we should tell your dad that our teacher has an alien in his-

*

Dear Mr and Mrs Hale.  
I would like to arrange a meeting with you to discuss how Derek is progressing in school. Specifically, I would like to talk about the recent change in his behaviour along with his note writing during class. Please call the school to arrange a suitable time for you both.  
Yours sincerely,  
Mr Jacklin. 

 

*

To Derek  
I hate that we can't sit next to each other in class anymore. I'm not stuck beside smelly Greenburg!  
Maybe it's because Mr Jacklin realised he had an alien up his nose!  
From Stiles. 

 

To Stiles.  
Mom didn't say much in this meeting because she kept laffing. I don't no why. Dad wasn't very happy though. It's really boring up at the front of the class and I'm grounded for a week.  
Form Derek. 

 

To Derek.  
You always spell know wrong. It's KNOW not NO.  
From Stiles. 

 

To Stiles.  
Sorry Mr Perfect. I no how to spell it!  
Form Derek. 

 

*

Stiles!  
Hello from sunny Hawaii. Me and Cora and Laura keep going to the beach and we can swim in the ocean! But Cora can't swim without arm bands and Laura keeps laffing at her. I met a friend called Danny. He's really nice. He is two months younger than me so we can do everything I want to do! Not everything you want to do! I hurt myself on the beach and had to be taken to hospital because a shell cut my foot open. The doctor was really nice. He wore a white coat and had a chart and made me feel better. I want to make people feel better when I'm older! I bought you a present. Can't wait to see you.  
Derek. 

 

To Derek.  
Hello from London. My hotel is the one on the front of this postcard, but you can't see me because it's too high up! I'm on the 10th floor. I would like to work in a hotel like this when I'm older. You get free chocolates everyday and people are so nice they tidy your room for you. You know how I hate tidying my room! I met a new friend called Ethan. He's nice. My mom isn't very well though, she has a headache. It's not very nice as she can't come shopping with me and dad. We got to ride on a big red bus like on my keyring. It was so much fun! I saw the Queen! I promise I'm not lying.  
Bye. Love Stiles. 

 

*

Dear Mrs Stilinski. 

We have your results back from your latest test. Please contact us at your earliest connivence to book an appointment to discuss these results. 

Yours sincerely,  
Dr Argent. 

 

*

 

To Derek.  
I am sorry I missed your birthday party this year. My mom is not very well and we had to go visit her in the hospital. I hope you liked my present. See you tomorrow in school.  
From Stiles. 

*

 

Dear Mr Jenkins.  
I am sorry to inform you that a tragedy has struck in the family and unfortunately my wife passed away last night. As you can imagine it is very hard on Stiles and myself. He will not be in school for the next two weeks as we overcome this misfortune.  
Yours Sincerely  
John Stilinski. 

 

Dear Mr Jenkins.  
As you may be aware, Claudia Stilinski passed away last week. Derek will not be in class on the 25th November, as we will be attending her funeral to show our support to the Stilinski's.  
Yours sincerely,  
Talia Hale. 

 

*

 

To Stiles.  
I hope you are okay after the other day. We both cried a lot. My eyes stung for ages. Mom said I had to go straight to bed when I got in. I didn't want to though so I went to secretly watch tv with Laura. Cora was in bed. See you at skool tomorrow?  
Form Derek. 

 

To Stiles.  
Why are you still not in skool. Are you okay?  
Form Derek. 

 

To Stiles.  
What have I done wrong?  
Form Derek. 

 

*

 

Dear Mrs Hale.  
As you may appreciate, Stiles is going through a hard time at the moment. He keeps receiving letters from Derek but he doesn't know how to respond. If you could have a word with Derek, maybe explain why it is so hard for Stiles. However, Stiles has invited him round to play video games tomorrow at 1pm. If you would like to drop him off, I can drive him back. Hope all is well.  
From John Stilinski. 

*

 

To Derek.  
Thank you for coming and playing video games with me yesterday. You cheered me up. Especially when you let me win. I know you did because you're really good at Mario cart and you don't fall off the rainbow bridge like I do. Can you come round tomorrow too? Dad said he will take is to the cinema!  
From Stiles. 

 

To Stiles.  
I didn't let you win. I'm not very good at that game, even if I do always stay on the rainbow bridge. I would love to come to the cinema with you. Mom has given me my pocket money early! How cool is that?  
Form Derek. 

 

*

 

TO DEREK  
HAPPY VALENTINES DAY  
MAY THERE ALWAYS BE SEX IN YOUR LIFE  
LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER  
XXXX 

*

 

To Stiles.  
You wrote that note didn't you?  
Form Derek. 

 

To Derek.  
What note?  
From Stiles. 

 

To Stiles.  
Don't act stupid, I no you did it.  
Form Derek. 

 

To Derek.  
I didn't send you a Valentine's note! I don't know what you're talking about.  
From Stiles. 

 

To Stiles.  
If you didn't send it how did you know it was a Valentine's note?  
You LOVE me, you want to MARRY me!  
Form Derek. 

 

To Derek.  
Leave me alone! I'm listening to Mr Harris! If he catches me sending notes again I'll be in detention for a week!  
From Stiles. 

 

To Stiles.  
What happened to you? You've turned into such a swot!  
Form Derek. 

 

Yes Derek, that's why I will do something with my life and earn loads of money....unlike you.  
Stiles.


	2. Chapter Two

Dear Mr Finstock,  
Derek Hale will be unable to attend school tomorrow, 8th of April, due to a dental appointment.  
Talia Hale. 

 

Dear Mr Harris,  
Stiles Stilinski will be unable to attend school tomorrow, 8th of April, due to a doctor's appointment.  
John Stilinski. 

 

Dear Stiles.  
Remember to bring a change of clothes with you. We will get caught if we don't change. This is going to be the best birthday ever!  
Derek.  
P.S Who needs a big sweet 16 party? 

 

Beacon Hills' Hospital  
10 April

Dear Mr Stilisnki  
Enclosed is the medical bill for Stiles Stilisnki's x-ray on April 8th.  
Yours sincerely  
Dr Dunne

 

Stiles,  
Your dad is guarding the door like a vicious guard dog, so I don't think I will get to see you for a few years. However, Greenburg said he would pass this onto you in practice. So you owe me, and him. I had to bribe him with twenty dollars. I'm not made of money you know!  
Sorry about the other day though. I really didn't think it was that high. I didn't expect you to follow me. We all know how scrawny you, you're pretty unathletic too! Laura is pregnant! So mom and dad are thrilled and it takes all the attention off of me for once. She keeps laughing at me and saying she reminds me of her, but I don't remember her ever being like me. Do you think your dad will still let you start driving your mom's jeep still?  
Write back, you can trust Greenburg, for once.  
Derek. 

 

From: Derek  
To: Stiles  
Subject: I'm in hell. 

Glad life is going so wonderfully for you these days, Stiles. I'm emailing you from the worst place in the world, your Dad's station. I have to work here for a week otherwise I won't get any extra credit. It's horrible and his deputies keep making me do stuff for them. The only upside is I get to look through all the cases, well I say get to, I mean I just look through the cases. It's fun. But don't tell your dad I said that or he'll send me to work elsewhere.  
They aren't paying me though!  
A very pissed of Derek.

 

From: Stiles.  
To: Derek.  
Subject: A very pissed off Derek. 

Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, I forgot what I was going to write now. Oh yeah! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha.  
Lots of love from an extremely comfy and cosy Stiles. 

 

From: Derek  
To: Stiles  
Subject: Lazy

I don't care because there is an absolute babe doing work experience here and I am going to marry her! Now who's laughing?

 

From: Stiles  
To: Derek  
Subject: WHO?

Who is she? I mean I don't care. But who?

 

From: Derek  
To: Stiles  
Subject: To the non-carer

I have not yet seen any evidence to show that you don't care, so for now I shall humour you.  
Her name is Kate Argent and she's nineteen (older woman!). She is gorgeous and she is someone you shall never find nor meet so don't even try and ask your dad.  
From the sex god!

 

From: Stiles  
To: Derek  
Subject: Mr Sex God (puke puke gag vomit)

She sounds like a creeper. I'm sure she's really nice (not!) Have you even said hello to her or has your future wife yet to acknowledge your existence?

 

You have an instant message from DEREK  
Derek: Hey there, got some news for you.  
Stiles: Will you please leave me alone? I am trying to concentrate on the ever boring Mr Harris lecture us on covalent bonds!  
Derek: Oh you're turning into such a bore!  
Stiles: I was joking you idiot! Mr Harris makes me want to vomit over him.  
Derek: Do you want to hear my news?  
Stiles: Nope!  
Derek: Well I'm going to tell you anyway!  
Stiles: I don't want to hear it!  
Derek: Virgin boy is no longer!  
Derek: Hello?  
Derek: You still there?  
Derek: Stiles, come on. Stop messing.  
Stiles: Sorry I seemed to have fallen off my chair and knocked myself unconscious. I had an awful dream that you said you were no longer a virgin.  
Derek: No dream.  
Stiles: So, who's the unlucky girl? Please don't say Kate. Please don't say Kate.  
Derek: Well tough shit. It's Kate.  
Derek: Hello?  
Derek: Stiles?  
Stiles: What?  
Derek: Well?  
Stiles: Well what?  
Derek: Well say something!  
Stiles: I'm not the sort of person to slap you on the back and say congratulations Derek.  
Derek: You don't even know the girl!  
Stiles: I've seen her around Derek and she's a total slut. She's just using you!  
Derek: For what? I have nothing to give her!  
Stiles: Well you could be just giving her sex. She's such a slut. She sleeps with everyone!  
Derek: No she does not. How do you even no that?  
Mr Harris: You two, get yourselves down to the principles office.  
Stiles: WHAT? OH PLEASE SIR TELL ME YOU WEREN'T READING THAT!  
Mr Harris: Stiles, I haven't spoken for ten minutes, you were meant to be working on an assignment.  
Stiles: It's not my fault, Derek is an awful influence on me.  
Derek: I'm sorry I just had something to tell Stiles. It was important.  
Mr Harris: So I see, congratulations.  
Derek: Eh? How do you know?  
Mr Harris: I thought teenagers were meant to be savvy, you should know how to keep an instant message, private.  
Derek: Are you telling me other people in the class can see this?  
Mr Harris: Yes I am.  
Derek: Oh My God.  
Stiles: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA  
Mr Harris: Stiles, get out of the class now.  
Derek: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA  
Mr Harris: You too Derek. 

 

Dear Mr Evens. 

I regret to inform you that a tragedy has struck within the family. Derek Hale will no longer be able to attend Beacon Hills High school. We are moving him to New York after the death of our families. I am sure you understand why we are taking him out in the middle of the school year. Thank you for your kindness and allowing Derek to have the week off, but he shall not be returning.  
Yours Sincerely  
Laura Hale. 

 

From: Derek  
To: Stiles  
Subject: Disaster!!!

Stiles! I snuck away to the library from the hostel. I wanted to email you because Laura won't let me see you, or anyone really. Thank you for coming to the funeral, not that we had anything to bury. I think it's the last time I'll see you for a long while. She's moving me to New York. Apparently we have family out there but I think she's lying. She doesn't want to stay here and I understand why, but I'm going to loose my best friend! I met you when I was 4 and you threw up on my favourite party shirt and then stole my toy truck! This isn't meant to happen! Why did it happen? No one will tell me why it happened or who did it! I'm sixteen years old, not six. I know what arson is! I know that both my parents and my little sister is dead and that my uncle is now catatonic! Stiles! Can't you ask your dad if I can live with you?  
Help me!  
Love, Derek. 

 

From: Stiles  
To: Derek  
Subject: YOU CAN'T GO!

Derek! You can't go! She can't make you! Dad said you could live with us if she lets you! This isn't fair! You have to beg her to let you stay Derek, otherwise we won't be able to go to college together or leavers prom! Stiles we won't be able to do graduation together! This is awful. I hate your sister for making you move, I'm glad I don't have siblings if they act like that. Go ask her! Ask her if you can stay!  
Love, Stiles.  
P.S I didn't mean to throw up on your shirt and I really wanted that truck!

 

To Stiles.  
I'm sorry, she wouldn't let me live with you and she only let me out of the hostel to deliver this. She told me she will follow me there and then we have to get straight on a plane. It's not fair. I'm going to miss you so much. But you're smart Stiles! You'll find a new friend and you'll have the best graduation ever, if I can come back for the ball I will but it's years away yet Stiles. I'll fly back as much as I can. I'm really sorry Stiles! Stay safe and strong. Take care of your dad for me! Make sure he doesn't eat too much junk. Write me?  
Love, Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please comment and like and all that jazz. I would love to hear some constructive criticism on this work.


	3. Chapter three

To: Stiles  
From: Derek  
Subject: Rotting old apartment in lower Manhattan

Stiles! This place is awful. There is mould everywhere! I know we have money because it was in a will we were given before we left. Laura gets hers in a few years but mom and dad's accounts were left to us too! Why did she have to buy this stink hole? The high school is rubbish too, I've been put in all the same classes but they won't let me on the team! What am I going to do now? I don't have my best friend and I'm going to be really bored after school.   
Send Help, right away. 

Love, Derek. 

 

To: Derek  
From: Stiles  
Subject: Sending Help

I'll send help as quick as possible, but I'm scared it won't help! I don't want to be alone anymore! This sucks Der!   
Dad's still on the case to find out who did it. He's been up till the early hours of the morning trying to trace them down. I'm sure you'll find out before me, maybe, but I hope they find who did it. They deserve to be in jail!

Love, Stiles. 

 

*

Dear Stiles Stilinski. 

Thank you for your application to study Forensic Science and Law at New York University. We are delighted to inform you that your application was successful....

 

To: Derek  
From: Stiles  
Subject: New York Here I Come!

Derek! I got in! I got in! I'm coming to New York! Granted I pass all my exams, but I've been studying really hard! We won't be apart for much longer! I can't believe I get to see you again in a few weeks. The Leavers Ball will be so much better with you there! Do you know which flight you will be on? Dad said he will get you from the airport. Apparently I have to be studying until the last minute so I can't come get you! Call as soon you can, I would but dad put a block on long-distance calls because of the last bill. He nearly fainted when he saw the price! I nearly had to get the smelling salts out again, like that time I got a D in Chemistry because Harris hates me! Oh Derek, i can't wait! Now I won't have to go to the ball with a stinky girl! It can be me and you going Stag! That's the best way isn't it? We always went to things together, just me and you!

Love, Stiles. 

To: Stiles  
From: Derek  
Subject: Bad News

The flight is fully booked!

To: Derek  
From Stiles  
Subject: 

Shit! Think, Think. It seems we can get you home, every day but tomorrow. Someone clearly doesn't want you to get on that plane, maybe it's a sign?

 

To: Stiles  
From: Derek  
Subject:

I'm really sorry Stiles, I should have checked the flight, they always tell you to. I was just so busy with exams. I don't want you to miss out though. Go to the ball without me and have a great time. I'm sure you will find someone to go with you! Honestly, just do it! Send me photos and tell me how you got on. 

Love, Derek. 

To: Derek  
From: Stiles

It's not your fault Derek, it's really not. But it doesn't really matter because I'll be in New York next month and then we can spend every day together and have so much fun. We don't need a silly ball. Make sure you get your money back on the flight. I better go searching for a girl!

Love, Stiles. 

To: Stiles  
From: Derek  
Subject: Lady hunt

Any luck on finding someone to go with?

To: Derek  
From: Stiles  
Subject: Lady found!

Of course I found someone, I'm insulted you had to ask!

 

To: Stiles  
From: Derek

Who is it?

To: Derek  
From: Stiles

That's none of your business

To: Stiles  
From: Derek

I knew you hadn't found someone, Liar!

To: Derek  
From: Stiles

I did find someone!

To: Stiles  
From: Derek

THEN WHO IS IT?

To: Derek  
From: Stiles

Malia!

 

To: Stiles  
From: Derek

Malia? As in my cousin Malia? Malia as in the girl who you used to wipe your bogeys on? Malia who you said you hate with a passion?

 

To: Derek  
From: Stiles

No, a different Malia...YES THAT MALIA. SHE HAS A VERY UNIQUE NAME. THERE ARE NO OTHER MALIA'S!

To: Stiles  
From: Derek

May I suggest that you don't screw her over? Her father has a gun and my sister is rather fond of her!

 

To: Derek  
From: Stiles

I hate you Derek Hale! Plus my dad has a bigger gun so there! Now I have to go make myself pretty! i have to go pick her up in a rented limo in half an hour. Have fun being alone in your filthy apartment! Just kidding. Don't tell Laura, she still scares me. 

 

To: Stiles  
From: Derek  
Subject: Ball

How was the ball last night? I suspect you are nursing a secret hangover right now and hoping your father doesn't notice! He is the sheriff after all. 

To: Stiles  
From: Derek  
Subject: Hello!

Did you get my last email? I've tried calling a bunch of times but no one answers, was it really that bad? She might be socially awkward but it can't have been that bad! I just hope you're busy for the big move and NOT IGNORING ME!  
Love, Derek. 

 

Allison: Stiles, stop avoiding Derek and just tell him what happened. He's even emailing me and I'm pretty sure he hates me. The poor guy missed out and he just wants to know how it went, where and when.   
Stiles: Well I'm certainly not telling him who did who.   
Allison: Ha Ha!  
Stiles: It's not funny!  
Allison: I think it's hilarious. Come on it's been three weeks now!  
Stiles: Are you sure it's been that long?   
Allison: Yeah.   
Stiles: Hold on, I just got a text from Malia.   
Stiles: Oh Shit  
STILES HAS LOGGED OFF. 

 

To: Stiles  
From: Derek  
Subject: Hello

Hello? Stiles. Are you ignoring me? Are you having problems with your email? You should be on the plane by now. Hope to see you soon then. I'll be at the airport. 

 

To: Stiles  
From: Derek  
Subject: Annoying

You didn't get off the plane...did you even get on it? Why aren't you talking to me? Have I annoyed you that much? I was only joking about Malia. She's nice. Bearable. This is stupid! Why doesn't anyone answer my calls?   
Answer me!  
Derek

Dear John. 

It’s Derek here. I’m just writing to see if Stiles is okay. I’ve tried calling and emailing but I’ve had no response. It’s unusual for me to not hear from him for so long, I’m worried. Are you getting my messages? Maybe you’ve been away. Please let me know what’s going on.   
All the best,   
Derek. 

 

Dear Laura. 

Derek has been leaving messages and writing to us constantly for a few weeks now, I know you are worried about him worrying about Stiles, so I thought I would explain the situation….

To: Stiles  
From: Derek  
Subject: You’re not coming to NY?

Laura told me that you’re not coming to New York anymore. Please tell me what’s going on Stiles, I’m so worried. Did I do something wrong? You no that I am always here for you when you need me. Whatever it is Stiles, I will understand and will always be here to help you. Please let me no what’s happening. I’m going out of my mind worrying about you.   
If you don’t get in touch with me I’m booking a flight to Beacon Hills to see for myself.   
Love, Derek. 

To: Stiles  
From: Allison  
Subject: I’m coming over

Stiles. Take deep breaths, it’s going to be okay. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe this is the right path for you. I’m booking a flight and I’ll be home as soon as I can. Hang in there, Stiles.   
Love, Allison. 

Dear Mr Stiles Stilinski  
Thank you for your recent letter. New York University acknowledges that you will not be accepting your position this year.   
Yours sincerely,   
Jessica Nutt. 

 

Stiles I can’t do this. I can’t stay here. I’ll stick around until it’s over but you’ll have to deal with it after that. I’m too young to deal with something like this and I know you want to stick around. I’m sticking with my plan to go to college, I worked too hard for this. See you next week. 

To: Derek  
From: Stiles  
Subject: Help

Oh God! Derek, what have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this being so late! I have had a busy week and the heat last week meant I could barely think. I hope you all enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments on how to improve :)


End file.
